The Unknown Past of Caesar Flickerman
by KPMellark
Summary: Everyone knows him as Panem's beloved host of all things Hunger Games. But where did he come from? This story reveals his past- a loving family, a true love...and the president that took it all away.
1. The New President

The Capitol anthem blares through the speakers from the television as my family and Lucy gather around the tiny screen. Mom wrings her hands in her lap, face drawn and pale. Dad wraps his arm around her with that same pinched expression on his face that he gets on Reaping day. My little sister, Laura, sits on the rug. She's too young to know what's going on. What a big day this is for Panem. Lucy scoots closer to me and hides her face in my chest as the man on TV steps behind the podium.

The man used to be a young politician from our district, District 10. He used to go to our church, before the Peacekeepers burned it down and banned religion. He is ten years older than me, 27 now. After the burning of the church, he became a politician and swore to bring justice back to Panem. Here we are, five years later, and he's declared himself President. President Coriolanus Snow.

Back when he lived here, he was an amazing person. Young, charming, persistent. Everyone knew and loved him. We were all thrilled when he was elected to Congress five years ago, believing he would make a difference for the Districts. We were wrong. Because of him, no communication or travel is permitted between the Districts except for government reasons. Peacekeepers roam the streets, enforcing the many strict laws Snow created. And just three years ago, the Hunger Games were instated into our society. The tragic horror of watching children kill each other every year still gives me chills.

During his speech, Lucy just nuzzles into me more and more. She is horrified of him. Of everything he is now capable of as the dictator of our country.

I met Lucy back in middle school; she sat in front of me in history. We got to talking one day when we were paired for a project. Since then, we've started dating. I would do anything for her. Her parents were killed in a house fire last year. She moved in with us, just down the hall from my room.

Snow finishes up his speaking, saying how he will perfect the system in Panem. Make everyone have the same income, everyone have the same rules. The Capitol audience applauds, their erratic clothing too bright for my eyes. Snow walks off the stage, and the screen goes blank. I put my face in Lucy's silky blonde hair.

"It's over, sweetie. He's done," I whisper. She slowly lifts her head and flits her huge green eyes up at me.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," she announces, hurrying to her room without hesitation. Snow really scares her, I know something happened with her family and his in the past. But she won't let me know what.

"That young man is going to be the ruin of this country," Dad remarks. Mother just continues to wring her hands. Laura yawns loudly on the floor and leans up against my legs.

"Cee Cee, will you take me to bed?" she asks in her high, clear voice. She can't pronounce my full name Caesar, being only four. I stand and heft her tiny frame into my arms. Her head falls onto my shoulder, black hair flying in my face.

"Good night, Mom. See you in the morning, Dad," I say, letting out a yawn myself. I walk down the hall and into our room we share. When Lucy moved in, I gave her the mattress. So I gently lay Laura on the straw mat on the ground and wrap our raggedy old quilt around her.

"Good night, pumpkin," I whisper, pecking her softly on the cheek. Her eyes droop, the long lashes blocking her eyes.

"Night night, Cee Cee," she says. Silently, I slip out the door and knock on Lucy's. She opens and gestures for me to come in.

"You okay?" I ask her, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"I'm fine," she replies too quickly.

"Listen Lucy, I know something happened between your family and Snow. Are you ever going to tell me what went on?" I ask, trying to get her to meet my gaze. She just continues to focus on the ground, palms facing up in her lap. I sigh heavily.

"It's alright if you don't want to tell me. I'll see you in the morning okay? I love you," I say and stand to leave.

"Hey," she says, grabbing my arm. I turn to face her, finding her delicate smile masking her sad eyes. "I love you too." She pecks my cheek with a kiss and playfully pushes me out the door. Back in my dark room, I throw on my worn pajamas that are a size to small and crawl into bed beside Laura. Before drifting off to sleep, I pray to God that Coriolanus Snow will do good for our ailing country.


	2. The Gallows

**Hey everybody! I'm am so sorry I haven't updated in months...please forgive me! I can't believe how busy I've been with school and piano and everythign in between! I haven't even read any fanfiction in forever! :( But here is another chapter, I can't promise when the next one will be up, but hopefully it will be very soon! I love you all, and thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: As much as I hate to admit it, I am not Suzanne Colllins... **

"Pst, Caesar, get up, son," Dad whispers in my ear. I squint one eye open and look up at him. Then I realize it's Monday, and we have to go to work.

"I'll be ready in a minute," I yawn standing up.

"Meet me in the square," Dad says and leaves. Quickly as I can, I throw on my fading worn out blue jeans and ragged button up plaid shirt. Rolling the cuffs up to my elbow, I thrust my feet into my tired looking boots. Bending down to the mat on the floor, I lean over in Laura's eat.

"Bye, sweet pea. Have a good day with mommy, okay?" I tell her with a kiss on her smooth cheek. I then head down the hall to Lucy's room, hearing a rustling from the inside. After one knock she opens the door in jeans and boots but still in her pajama shirt.

"I'm heading to work. Have a good day at school," I say. She slips her arms around me and I return the gesture. "Why don't I come pick you up, and we can spend the afternoon together?"

"I'd like that," Lucy replies. "Have a good day, Caesar," she says and closes the door. Since the government started making it harder to make a good living, I dropped out of school to help my dad. Lucy graduates at the end of this year. Next year, Laura will start kindergarten.

The sun isn't up yet when I step out of the house and make my way to the square to meet Dad. I find him standing in front of the Justice Building, what used to be town hall. A few Peacekeepers mill around working diligently on some type of wooden structure. By the grimness of Dad's face, I can tell what they're erecting is not good.

"What is it?" I ask. Dad sighs and hangs his head.

"It's a gallows," he grumbles, sounding confused. My eye catches one of the Peacekeepers walking near us. I walk over to him.

"Sir, why are these being put up?" I question, trying to keep my voice steady.

"President Snow ordered them in all Districts to help enforce the law," he growls. I nod and catch up to Dad. We walk in silence to the barn; it would do the family no good to get caught talking bad about the government. So now Snow plans to enforce execution. What does this mean for Panem? What could be worse than sending our children off to die every year? I let the rebellious thoughts die inside me; it's not going to do me any good to get angry,

When we reach the old wooden building, I habitually walk in and grab the worn bridle and saddle Dad made me when I was five. The simple design on the leather is fading, but still feels special to me when I look at it. Walking to the back of the barn, I greet what I consider to be the best horse in all the Districts. I've had her since she was a colt, bought her with my own money I made from selling lemonade when I was little.

"Good morning, Missy," I grunt as I heft the saddle onto her tall back. I make a mental note to myself to replace the underbelly strap later, it's starting to fray. After tucking the bridle into her mouth, I lift myself up onto her back and trot outside to meet up with Dad.

We do all the usual work for a Monday, pulling hay bales out for the cattle, feeding the two goats and slopping the pigs. I rush through cleaning the stalls for the horses in the barn, realizing from the sun that it's almost time for Lucy to get out of school. Once Missy is in her stall, I run out near the cattle creek to find Dad.

I find him sitting against a rock with his legs outstretched, a small worn book in his equally worn large hands. His hat casts a shadow on his face and over the thin pages of the old family Bible, probably the last religious book in District 10. He only reads it out here, away from the Peacekeepers and nosy neighbors.

Quietly, as not to annoy him, I begin timidly, "Hey Dad? I finished up cleaning the barn, the animals are fed, I shined your saddle, brushed the hors-"

"Yes, you may go pick up Lucy from school now," he interrupts with a grin.

"Thanks see you at home!" I call over my shoulder, already racing towards town.

When I arrive at the tiny white school house, Lucy is waiting under the ancient oak tree with her overstuffed school bag sagging from her shoulder. She sees me and waves me over, and I jog the rest of the way to her.

"Why don't I carry your bag for you," I say, "It looks awfully heavy."

"No, Caesar, I'm fine. I can carry it," she giggles with a smile. I lean down and kiss her lightly on the lips, and while her eyes are closed I slip the bag off her shoulder and onto mine. She pulls back and rolls her eyes at me, I playfully smirk in return. Hand in hand, we make our way towards the sweet shop, our favorite place to be together. Hopefully I can scrounge up enough pennies out of my pocket to buy her a piece of taffy or something.

Our cheery conversation about her day ends abruptly when we pass the now finished gallows. Lucy's head swivels around to catch one more look at it before we turn the corner, her mouth gaped open. I squeeze her hand and lean in towards her.

"We'll talk about it at home, okay? Don't worry about it," I whisper. She nods grimly and attempts to restart our discussion about one of her teachers who insists that Lucy answer every question. By the time we reach the sweet shop, and I have rounded up enough pennies and a nickel to buy my girl a peppermint stick and one for Laura too, we are as happy as the days before Snow, before the Capitol. The gallows are completely forgotten in our laughter. That changes once we reach the house, and hear my mother's wailing from the kitchen and a torn up Bible outside the door.

**Thank you so very much for reading! Please review, it always makes my day! :)**


End file.
